


Babysitter Zack

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Golden Sun: The Lost Age
Genre: Baby Felix, Baby Piers, Babysitter Zack, Babysitting, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting definitely isn't Zack Fair's usual work - and especially not if those little ones are everything but ordinary boys!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter Zack

**Author's Note:**

> Another a bit older one-shot, having sprouted from a simple, silly thought. Still, I hope you enjoy.

Zack had been completely clueless what he had gotten himself into up to the moment the two little bundles had been handed to him. So that was what this important mission was all about? He was to play the _babysitter_ for two babies, currently staring up at him with a strange mistrusting expression on their little faces?

“I really don't know if I can do that...”

The raven-head sighed lowly and brushed one hand through his hair as he had sat them down on a fluffy blanket. The brown haired baby, Felix, was sitting there all silent and unmoving, while Piers was complaining and flailing out of some reason Zack couldn't quite understand yet.

He lifted the blue-haired baby, being staked with yellow glares, which sent cold shudders down his spine. A baby wasn't supposed to look at him like that, it should look all soft and cuddly and like a bundle of joy! Which... wasn't the case with Piers. He had an angry baby right there.

“So, what do you want, huh?”

Zack lifted Piers high up, making the baby kick its legs and flail once more, but surely not because it was funny. No, Piers' pacifier fell down, and immediately, there was a loud, wailing sound. Zack almost flailed, but only almost. He couldn't drop the baby just like that!

He picked up the little thing quickly, hurrying into the bathroom to wash the pacifier before he would put it back into... Zack stopped and blinked down at Piers, who was cooing and giggling at the still running water. Alright, he got it. It wasn't so difficult to make little blue-head happy.

With a bowl of water for Piers, he sat the small bundle down on the blanket next to Felix, who hadn't moved in the least. Not even as Piers had begun crying about the missing pacifier, he seemed to be fazed in any respect. Something which Zack found quite strange and almost scary...

_'Fine, Piers is taken care of, now I just have to find out what to do best about Felix.'_

Zack squatted down, bringing his head to eye level with Felix. The baby just stared back up at him, with those dark, calm eyes, not even fazed by the intent stare Zack gave it. After a while, the raven-head felt how his neck began to crawl with a slightly uncomfortable feeling, and there even was sweat forming on his forehead.

_'What the...? What is wrong with this brat?'_

The longer they just stared at each other, the more Zack fidgeted. It was unbelievable that such a tiny bundle of fat and softness could make _him_ , a grown man and excellent soldier, break into a sweat. Though, seeing that Felix was everything else but a normal baby... it might wasn't that humiliating after all.

Piers was cooing as he splashed around in the bowl, at some point beginning to splash water at the two other males. That made him giggle madly, even toppling over at some point, but that just caused a loud laughter. Felix still was unfazed, he just picked up his thin blanket he was clinging to and wiped off his face.

Zack blinked at how cool and composed Felix still behaved, and, more importantly, how close to a _grown-up_ he behaved. He narrowed his eyes a bit, staring at Felix, which just was returned with a completely unfazed look. Okay... creepy... _Totally_ creepy right there.

Sighing lowly, Zack pulled Piers back into a sitting position, as the blue-haired baby had begun to complain and flail, which allowed Piers to go back to his water bowl and splash everything around. Zack was more bothered with Felix now, and they had quite the stare-down going on. As it seemed to be, the baby was about to win.

_'What the Hell have I gotten myself into? I mean, a soldier, losing a stare-down against a baby?!'_

Not that he could have done anything against that. Felix merely suckled on his pacifier, blanket clutched close to his body, while Piers had lost his already and just soaked his blanket in the bowl. Seeing that at least one of the babies behaved somewhere near normal, Zack tried to not look away from Felix, who calmly stared at him in this strange manner.

_'What am I even doing here? I stare at a baby! A damn... baby...! ...and I'm not going to lose.'_

Zack opened his eyes further, not willing to admit defeat to Felix. Piers could splash water at them all he liked, they didn't look at him one second. Not that it bothered the blue-haired baby, it just kept on splashing and giggling, having unbelievably much fun with its bowl of water.

Though, as Felix' glare bored into his skull, Zack had to give up and look away. Unbelievable, but well, that was that. Felix seemed to be bored now, which was the reason why he just let himself fall on his back, curled up under his blanket and went straight to sleep. Piers, too, yawned, though still held his hands into the bowl, playing a little with the remaining water. Not long that he followed Felix to sleep, though.

Sighing, Zack picked both of them up, sitting down on the sofa with the two of them. Piers still was all soaked, but he didn't care. Felix' stare alone seemed to have drained him, so the raven-head just laid back and patted both of those small bundles of joy.

_'Unbelievable I really am babysitting them... Wait, what's that smell?'_

Oh damn, he had thought he could have avoided that. But as it seemed, the two boys had other plans for him. At the same time, they had decided it was time for a diaper change. Zack groaned, but he had no choice, if he didn't want them to go on his nerves.

After a slightly troublesome change, Zack saw to entertain them a tiny bit, even if it didn't require much. No more stare-down with Felix, instead he had given the baby some stones, which were inspected thoroughly and seemingly enough for Felix to occupy himself with. Piers had gone back to play with his water bowl, though this time it wasn't as messy as before. Maybe because he lacked a bit of energy there.

While he sat there, he had the impression that both of them had a certain... _affinity_ to what they were playing with. This focused expression on both of their faces, this thorough playing with such simple things... it was confusing, yet it made perfect sense. At least somehow.

Sure, Zack had been told that he was to watch over two unusual babies, but up to now, he hadn't found anything extraordinary – their antics not counted. Or were it those antics that made the babies extraordinary? Zack scratched his head, but couldn't find an answer for that. Whatever...

It was then something happened Zack couldn't quite understand. One moment, the stones before Felix were lying all scattered across the blanket... and the next, they had stacked up to a rather solid tower. Blinking, the raven-head stared at the slightly unstable 'building' in front of Felix. How had he done that?

A little squeaking sound made Zack focus on Piers, and his eyes widened further. The bowl of water no longer was filled with liquid, but contained solidly frozen ice. He rubbed his eyes, looking back and forth between Felix and Piers, who both stared at their 'toys' with a completely focused expression. What on Earth...?

There was a low knocking at the door, and in came Cloud, having wondered where his friend had been all day long. As he saw the two babies sitting there on the blanket, he couldn't help but to laugh lightly.

“Did you have to _babysit_? I can't believe it!”

Blushing furiously, Zack watched Cloud how the blonde male staggered from laughing so hard, to the point where tears would shimmer in Cloud's eyes from laughing so hard. Gasping for air still, he wiped them from his cheeks, shaking his still reddened head.

“I can't believe it... Zack, babysitting two little boys. Did you have everything under control?”

Zack didn't reply, merely waved at the frozen over bowl and the stack of stones standing so unbelievably solid in front of Felix. Blinking, Cloud tried to make sense of that gesture, but failed to see any behind that.

“What happened? Did you use magic to entertain them?”

“No, that, they made themselves.”

“What? No, you are trying to pull my leg. No way that babies can do that... can they?”

Cloud looked rather doubtful, but as he saw how serious Zack's expression was, he crouched down and tapped against the ice block filling the bowl in front of Piers. The blue-haired baby blinked and looked up at Cloud, drool dripping down from his lower lip as he just had been occupied with stuffing his fist into his mouth – without real success, though.

“How can babies do such things?”

“I don't know, but I have been told they are no normal babies... Though, I think they knew from birth on how to do that.”

“And why?”

Zack hesitated, as he hadn't really got any explanation for that. At least none that made complete sense. It had to be utterly logical, at least in his opinion, to convince Cloud he wasn't just trying to make fun of him.

_'I guess I just have to tell him the truth.'_

Scratching the back of his head, he ruffled through Felix's hair a bit (still no reaction), before he looked up at Cloud with a firm expression aiming for honesty, and nothing else.

“I don't know how they did it, but I think they can manipulate certain things. Piers here, the blue-haired boy, he loves to play with water. And he made the water freeze solid. So, I guess he can use some power to make _Water_ into something to... aid him.”

A pathetic try to explain what he had witnessed, but Zack couldn't offer anything better. Cloud thought about it for a moment, then picked up the cooing baby and gave Piers a long, questioning look, before he simply held Piers and cradled him slightly, all absent-minded. And, honestly, he was _way_ better with the baby than Zack had been.

“And what about Felix? If what you say applies for him, too, then he would use _Earth_ as element.”

“Well, it would match. He is strong-headed, and there seems to be nothing impressing him in the least.”

“Ah, I see. Piers here is different, right, you little drooling machine?”

Cloud tickled Piers' chin, which made the boy squirm and laugh, once more losing his pacifier. This time, though, the blue-haired baby didn't care, it was much too funny with Cloud tickling him like that. The blonde male made all sorts of funny noises, moving his hand accordingly and over and over again poked and tickled the squirming boy.

Zack chuckled, then looked down at Felix questioningly. For a while, there was no reaction, but then Felix held up his arms and squirmed a bit, until Zack picked him up on his arm and patted him a bit. Blanket and pacifier still were firmly in Felix' grasp, and there seemed to be nothing able to separate him from those two items.

With Cloud now helping him, it was a lot easier for Zack to take care of the two babies. Cloud kept Piers giggling and squirming, finding new ways to make the boy laugh every other ten minutes, as it seemed. Felix was a much calmer and easier case, Zack just had to pull some grimaces, and there would be the occasional broad smile on Felix' face. Even with the pacifier covering most of his mouth, he could see the brunette boy grinning.

Time seemed to fly by, and at the end of the day, the two boys were picked up again. They were sleeping as they were carried away, making Zack sigh lowly. Cloud smirked, patting his friend's shoulder.

“It was fun, eh?”

“Yes, even if Felix was a bit strange.”

“He's just the cool guy. I bet that he and Piers could be good friends.”

“Like us?”

Cloud smiled and nodded, ruffling through Zack's spiky hair until the other was laughing and trying to pay back the ruffling.

“ _Exactly_ like us!”


End file.
